


Marshmallows and Buttercream

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Baking Video(s) (Phandom), Christmas Smut, Filming, Flirting, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Feeding, Humor, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil has secretly been dipping into the baking ingredients and is feeling especially hyper and flirtatious while he and Dan attempt to film their Christmas baking video. Dan submits to Phil's playful nature and the two men have sex while the camera rolls.





	Marshmallows and Buttercream

Phil stuffed another marshmallow in his mouth, believing that Dan could not see him. He didn't, however, account for the fact that Dan could see his reflection in the dark glass of the microwave oven.

" _Phil Lester!_ " Dan walked up and puffed out his chest, playfully pushing his boyfriend against the wall separating the kitchen from the upper lounge. "You naughty, naughty, boy."

Phil held up his hands to show that he was hiding no additional treats. 

"Mnnnph!" He raised his eyebrows and smiled with one stuffed cheek. He looked like a chipmunk.

"You're lucky that you're cute, Lester." Dan shook his head, his smile flirtatious and playful. "Now stop it. We're supposed to be making a gingerbread house. It's what the people want, Phil."

"The people want me to have more marshmallows!" Phil reached around Dan's waist and wiggled his fingers, stretching to reach the crinkly, pink package on the countertop.

"No, Phil! I forbid you." Dan moved to block him, jerking his hips to the right. "No more treats. Our gingerbread house will be boring of you eat all of the decorations."

Dan noticed a bit of marshmallow stuck to Phil's lower lip. He moved in for a kiss and licked it off, taking the sweet glob into his mouth with satisfaction. 

"There. Now we're ready to film."

They were using a kit made by Wilton. Phil found it on Amazon for an excellent price. Surprisingly, it had arrived whole and undamaged. In addition to the standard holiday candies included in the kit, Dan ordered several varieties of miniature sweets to make their little house more interesting.

"Hello there, ho, ho,  _hoes_?" Dan made a face of regret and Phil laughed.

"No hoes here, Dan. Stop ruining Christmas for everybody." Phil shook his head.

"Philly and I are giving the people what they want. Many of you tweeted us saying you wanted us to make a gingerbread house together, so strap yourselves in for some domestic, festive, Dan and Phil." Phil bounced around next to his boyfriend, obviously hopped up on sugar. Dan didn't realize that in addition to the marshmallows, Phil also helped himself to a handful of miniature candy canes, a seasonal Starbucks beverage, and a couple white chocolate-covered pretzels.

Dan asked Phil to use his phone to shoot all of the ingredients: the gingerbread walls, the tubes of royal icing, and the many bowls of candies, wafers, and cookies for decorating. Phil's eyes brightened as he zoomed in and out of the colorful bowls.

Phil was even more flirtatious than usual when high on sugar. He rubbed the white fluffy ball of his Santa hat on Dan's cheek.

"Umm, Phil?" Dan stepped to the side and pretended to be confused by his playful action. "Do you have a Santa kink that you’re not telling me about?"

Phil shook his head and laughed. "No! Just look at all of these tasty treats, Dan. You know I have a problem ..." He reached across the countertop, brushing against Dan, to snatch a sugared gumdrop. He popped it in his mouth and made a silly face that said, 'I can't help what I do.'

Dan wagged his finger and threatened to tie his hands behind his back. 

"Yes please?" Phil raised his eyebrows and bumped into Dan's hip with his own.

"Phil ... stop. If you don't behave, I am making  _you_  edit this video. The truth was that Dan was willing to scrap the whole thing if it meant having Phil like this. He loved it when the man couldn't help himself.

It was almost like Phil was drunk. His boundaries on camera were blurrier than usual, and Dan liked it ... a lot.

Phil dipped his long fingers into the bowl of mini marshmallows and held it up to his eye.

"Look at this! It's so tiny! It could fit inside your belly button, Dan."

Phil poked him playfully, grabbing at the hem of Dan's shirt to push the squishy treat in to his boyfriend's sweet navel.

"Phil!" Dan blushed and swat at his hand. "That is a whole other video." He rolled his eyes and gave Phil an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look.

"What? It would fit! Let's see if it fits in mine ..." Phil lifted his own shirt and tugged down on the crotch of his black skinnies to reveal a taut, pale tummy and a little dip of a navel. The waistband of his blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs was visible, and Dan gulped.

"Whoa there, Philly! Have you been hitting the bottle today? Don't drink and construct kids!" Dan laughed.  Phil dropped his shirt and pouted. Dan thought it was adorable, and frankly, he wanted Phil to eat the stupid little marshmallow out of  _his_  navel.

One of Dan's most sensitive places was his abdomen. He loved it when Phil kissed him there and rubbed his belly soothingly. It tickled of course, but oh how he loved it. It also happened to be one of Phil's favorite parts of Dan's body.

Phil seemed to calm down a bit until it came time to make the vanilla buttercream frosting. 

"Should we do this conjoined, Dan?" He laughed, shuffling ever closer to his boyfriend. He pulled Dan's arm around his own waist and flailed around helplessly.

Fuck. Phil was definitely going to be editing this one. After all, he was the reason that there would be so much to edit out in the first place.

"NO, Phil, never again." Dan laughed. "Hold the bowl while I stir."

"Yasssss," Phil hissed in his ear as he whipped the butter and the powdered sugar together. Dan just shook his head, laughing silently at his giddiness.

"Time for the best part, Philly ... give me a few drops of that vanilla extract." Dan was starting in now, unable to keep himself from playing along. "Hit me with that deliciousness, _Flavor Daddy_."

Phil was laughing hysterically, tripping over his own feet as he reached for the tiny amber-colored bottle of vanilla extract. Dan made sexual noises each time Phil shook a drop into the creamy mixture.

"That's it. Look at this smooth, sugary goodness." Dan tipped the bowl and scraped the edge with his left index finger. He licked it and reached in for a second dollop. "Open up, Phil."

Phil bounced up and down as Dan held his finger above his head. He stretched his neck to reach the tip. His tongue flicked upward into the air. 

"Come on, Phil! You can do it." Phil was laughing and shaking his head.

"Dan! Hold still!" He reached up and held Dan's hand between his own, lowering it to his face. He closed his eyes and seductively sucked the frosting of off Dan's finger.

Dan's lips parted, and there was a distinct gasping sound. He swallowed deliberately and made no efforts to pull away his hand.

"Jesus, Phil." Dan muttered softly. They couldn't possibly leave that in; it was far too sexual, even for them.

Dan was turned on, and it occurred to him that it would feel pretty good to have that frosting sucked off of other parts of his body too. He thought about what it would be like to smear some of it across Phil's pink nipples and-

"Dan?" Phil smirked. "You hold the walls, and I'll fill in the cracks with frosting."

That was it. This video was over.

"Umm, what?" Dan felt hot. "Whose crack?"

Phil laughed and grabbed his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in for a sexy kiss. His mouth tasted sweet, with just a hint of vanilla.

Dan dropped the spoon and kissed him back. The camera continued to roll as they stood behind the counter, Phil's hands wandering along Dan's spine. His left moved upward toward Dan's long, beautiful neck, and the other trailed down to the rise of his perfect ass.

Dan's hands held Phil's cheeks. He licked the corners of his boyfriend's lips and slipped his tongue inside. Phil mimicked every movement that Dan made.

He pulled away reluctantly to whisper that they really ought to calm down and finish the video, but Phil pouted and begged him to hold off a bit.

"Dan ... please?" He rubbed Dan's hip and whispered, "I want to pour that frosting all over your body." He pressed his cheek to Dan's and moaned.

Dan was already semi-hard from the flirting and the kissing. Phil's request just made him fully hard, painfully so. He hissed. 

"Fuck, Phil ... I was just thinking about how much I want to lick that frosting off your nipples." Dan's fingered his own chest and rolled his eyes.

Phil grinned and reached behind Dan for a miniature candy cane. He unwrapped it, licked the straight piece, and then rubbed it against Dan's lips.

"Open for me?" Phil smirked and slid the slick candy between his lips and on to his tongue.

Dan's eyelids fluttered. Shit, it was hot. He sucked on the sweet, minty stick seductively, opening his eyes to see Phil removing his jumper.

"Go ahead, Dan." Phil pulled the candy can out of Dan's mouth slowly and took it in his own.

"Fuck, Phil." He took off his own jumper and tossed it on the dining table. He dipped his finger back into the bowl, scooping out a generous amount of the creamy frosting, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

Dan groaned when he smeared the pale mixture across Phil's nipples. He could feel the little nubs rise under his fingertips. Phil sighed and used his forefinger and thumb to pump the candy cane in and out of his mouth.

" _Christ._ " Dan whispered as he swiped his hot, wet tongue over Phil's right nipple for the first time. Phil hissed at the sensation, involuntary pushing his hips forward into Dan's.

Dan moaned as he sucked the sweet frosting from Phil's body. He rolled his tongue around the firm nub and kissed it lightly before pulling off and moving to the left. He could feel Phil looking down to watch him. With one hand on the small of Phil's back, and the other pressed against his chest, Dan suckled the other nipple.

"God ... this is so sexy." Phil rolled his eyes. Surely Dan could feel his hard cock through his jeans.

Both men enjoyed particularly sensitive nipples. They would lick, and suck, and nibble, and rub each other almost the point of orgasm.

"My turn." Phil exhaled deeply and pushed the candy cane back between Dan's lips. "Suck, on this Baby." Phil winked.

Dan felt wobbly. He loved food, and he loved sex. Why had it never occurred to him to combine the two? Now he watched Phil dip his fingers into the bowl.

Phil rubbed the buttercream into Dan's nipples with his thumbs, stroking them firmly. Dan whined and had to lean against the counter for support. Phil giggled as he leaned forward to take Dan in his mouth.

"Fucking hell." Dan choked out, completely surprised by the incredible stimulation. Phil's mouth was warm, and he lapped at him eagerly. Dan gripped the smooth countertop behind him, curling his fingers over the edge.

Phil hummed as he worked. He loved the taste of Dan's skin, and he loved the sweet, buttery flavor of the frosting. How had it not occurred to him to combine the two before?

Phil sucked the last of the mixture from Dan's nipples, pulling off of the left side with a pop. 

"Christ, Dan." Phil looked absolutely intoxicated. His eyes were completely dilated, and he was actually leaking in his pants. He could see Dan's hard cock pressing against his own jeans.

"May I?" Phil ran the back of his right hand over the large bulge.

"Fuck yeah." Dan cried. "Please touch me." He swiveled his hip and rubbed himself up against his boyfriend's hand.

Phil got down on his knees and tugged down Dan's bottoms. He pressed his cheek to the long, hot length, licking the salty wet spot with enthusiasm.

Phil moved his hands along Dan's sides, feeling him from his chest to his thighs. He kissed around his navel, stopping to place a tiny marshmallow inside. Dan giggled, and the little bit almost fell out.

"Careful Babe," Phil laughed. "Stand still." He moved in to nuzzle Dan's warm abdomen and poked his nose into the little white marshmallow. Dan arched his back as Phil lifted it out with his tongue and ate it.

"No fucking way." Dan pulled Phil's head forward, his fingers interlaced in the back of his hair. "Can I do it? Please?" Dan whined sweetly.

"Yes, please." Phil stood and Dan positioned himself on his knees just as Phil had. His gorgeous cock strained against the cotton fabric of his Calvin Kleins. Phil handed him a marshmallow of his very own and Dan winked.

There was something incredibly sexy about the navel. Maybe it was the little dip, or what was just below it. Dan mimicked Phil, whimpering at the feeling of hugging his hips and working his tongue into his boyfriend's belly button.

Phil inhaled sharply. God he was turned on. He wanted to bend Dan over the counter and fuck him hard.

Dan stood, and they kissed passionately. They could taste crushed candy cane and feel the cooling of the peppermint.

They dropped their hands, working inside the other's underwear. They were fumbling to pull out cocks, letting them fall forward against each other.

"I want to fuck you, Dan." Phil kissed his neck, sucking and nibbling his way down to the tender slope of his shoulder.

"Mhmm." Dan arched his neck, moaning at Phil's ministrations.

"Olive oil, Baby." Phil grunted as he turned Dan around to face the counter. Dan nodded and grabbed the tall, glass dispenser off of the island.

Phil held out his palms, and Dan tipped the bottle to let the thin, slippery liquid drizzle into his boyfriend's waiting hands.

The bottle made a gulping sound as it dispensed a generous amount of oil. Phil rubbed it between his palms and massaged it into Dan's smooth, round cheeks before slipping a finger between them.

"Ready?" Phil spoke from the back of his throat. He was painfully hard, and his cock was pulled tightly against his body.

"Y-yes." Dan pushed his ass toward Phil and wiggled his hips. Phil pushed into his hot, hungry hole with his right hand and reached around to stroke Dan's long, thick cock with the other.

Dan squealed and almost fell into the counter. 

"Feel good, Babe?" Phil was shaking with pleasure, his finger pumping in and out of Dan's sweet ass.

"Yes!" He yelped. "So fucking good. More, Phil!"

Phil smiled and worked a second finger into Dan. He continued to stroke him from behind, Dan's slippery pre come running over his head and down between his fingers.

Phil added a third, warning Dan that he would have to stop stroking him in order to enter him. "Take over for me?"

Dan nodded and grasped his own cock. He leaned on the countertop, his head resting on his arm. He looked down to see his left hand working himself while Phil pushed his thick head past the first ring of muscles.

"Oh fuck!" Dan cried out when Phil slipped easily past the second, inner ring. Phil moaned as he plunged deeply into his boyfriend. 

They rocked together against the counter. Phil's cock slipped in and out so easily with the olive oil. It created a warmth between them that neither had experienced before. Dan pushed against Phil, creating more friction and resistance.

Phil squeezed Dan's curved hips and grunted. 

"Fuck, Babe, so tight." He tipped his head forward to watch his thick cock disappear into his boyfriend’s shiny ass.

With still-slick cheeks, Phil watched Dan's ass bounce with every thrust. He was not going to be able to hold out much longer under these circumstances.

Dan's cries became louder and longer, giving Phil every indication that he was ready to come. He could feel Dan bearing down and tighten around him.

"Close, Phil." Dan squealed.

"I know, Babe ... me too." Phil gripped his hips and thrust even deeper and harder. He watched as Dan let his head hang between his shoulders. He had long since released his own cock, wanting to come from Phil's penetration alone.

And he did.

Dan screamed as he came over the lower cabinets and the tile floor. Phil grit his teeth at his boyfriend's howl and spilled deep inside of him.

They stood, wobbly legged, gripping the white countertop as they panted wildly.

"F-fuck, Phil." Dan stuttered. "What was that?" He ran a hand through his damp hair, knocking off his Santa hat, and smacked the counter.

Phil giggled. "Ummm, hot?"

"Ya think? Jesus _Christ_." Dan clenched his cheeks together, trying to keep Phil's liquid from escaping him.

"Let me get you a paper towel, Dan." Phil tore several sheets from the roll and held the folded wad between Dan's legs. "Relax, Babe."

Phil felt his own hot come trickle out of Dan. He loved to do this. Dan didn't mind, in fact, he found Phil's fascination pretty exciting.

Dan looked up and remembered the camera. "Hey Philly ... you are editing this one."


End file.
